


Talk to him

by Cellandning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both are in denial, First Kiss, Getting Together, Keith is tired of it, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, they're being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellandning/pseuds/Cellandning
Summary: To Lance it's plain as day. Shiro and Keith has started dating. Brokenhearted Lance starts ignoring the two other paladins. A decision that seems to piss of Keith for some reason.





	Talk to him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my night-shift when I had nothing to do. It’s not beta’d and I have dyslexia so it’s going to have spelling errors and what not. Not my finest work but I just needed something to do to kill time. Might rework it a bit later.

Lance hated it. Well, he was happy that they were happy… but he hated it. Keith and Shiro had gotten together. It’s not like they had suddenly announced their dating status at the breakfast table or anything but any alien with eyes could see that the two ace pilots were an item. The glances, the whispering, the handholding. The two were together, and happy, and all romance-y, and just fine without Lance.

Lance crush for Shiro had been festering in his heart since the garrison days, but after getting to know the man behind the recruitment posters that crush grew into something much more, something indescribable… something one-sided. Lance knew from the start that Shiro would never want him, not when such an amazing man as Takashi Shirogane could have anyone. Though Lance would never have thought that Shiro would go for Mullet out of everyone.

Mullet who looked at Lance like he was a jigsaw puzzle of a Dali painting. Well, up until Lance figured out the two’s love life. After that Keith gave him the stickiest of stink-eyes. Lance could handle it in the beginning. The sinking feeling that Keith did something he’d never manage to do, again, was manageable. The ever growing jealousy was not though. So Lance took to avoiding Shiro and Keith whenever he could.

Remember Lilo and Stitch? Lance’s hermenita loved that move. That scene where Lilo draws a graph over Stich’s anger, that’s what was going through Lance’s mind as Keith shoves him into a wall. “What’s your deal?!” Keith growls. Lance wipes his cheek with his sleeve as if spit had fell on his face. It hadn’t, mind you, but Lance wanted to make a point. “What’s my deal? What’s your deal?! Back off!”. Lance shoved Kieth off of him, who took a step back. 

“Do you think you’re subtle, the way you stare at him?”. Lance saw two routes this could take, whitening shame or hot rage, and Lance would rather scrub the castle with only his toothbrush than let Keith make him feel ashamed. “I have a crush on him, so-fucking-what? I was the gentleman here and kept my distance. I rather be the one ogling someone else’s partner then a overprotective-psycho-boyfriend!”. Keith looked stunned being called out. Good, he deserved it. “Keith, what’s going on?”. 

Shiro. Of course Shiro would come look for his boyfriend, they were practically tied to the hip. The Black Paladin rounded the corner, concern written clearly on his face. Keith looked bewildered, turning to Shiro like he always did when anything not requiring punching confused him, “I was just, you were taking so long and…”. “Keith, I told you not to talk to him”. That, that hurt more than Lance was willing to admit in a random corridor on a magic, alien spaceship-castle in front of the love of his life and said love-of-his-life’s socially inept partner.

“Don’t worry, you guys don’t have to ever speak to me again outside of missions”. Lance stomped off. “Lance, wait!”. Lance didn’t stop at Shiro’s words, he simply kept going until he reached his room. He fell onto the mattress, muffling his sobs with his pillow.

An hour or so later Lance heard a soft knock on the door. “Lance, you in there?”. Really, they told Hunk about all of this. “Lance, I’m coming in”. Mindful of Lance’s form Hunk sat down on the bed, combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Hey buddy, mind telling me what happened?”. Lance sniveled pitifully. “What’s it to tell? Shiro already went over things right?”. Hunk hummed, “he told me you were upset and that there might’ve been a misunderstanding”, Lance looked slightly up from his pillow, Hunk smiled warmly at him “So why don’t you tell me what you thought happened”.

Lance sighed and rolled over, now laying on his back, staring up at the roof. “I didn’t start it. Keith was acting all territorial ‘cus he’d caught me staring at Shiro. And sure, I get it. If Shiro was my boyfriend I would be protective too but I wouldn’t body slam people into walls!”. Hunk knew about Lance’s crush, Lance was sure about that. Especially since Lance never stopped talking about the man back during their garrison days. So that Hunk raised one eyebrow surprised Lance. “Lance, Keith wasn’t angry that you checked Shiro out, he was angry you started to ignore him”. 

Lance sat up, giving Hunk a sceptic look. Hunk gave him another warm, if not tired smile. “Go to Shiro, tell him why you stopped spending time with him and what you thought happened today, alright”. “No”, give Hunk come credit, he didn’t sigh. “Lance, trust me. Talk to Shiro. He deserves to know what’s going on, if nothing else”. “He literally said he didn’t want to talk to me”. Hunk shook his head. “Shiro told me about that and he didn’t mean what you think he ment. There’s something you should know, that only Shiro can tell you, but he was taking a really long time to tell you, which infuriated keith, so Keith took it upon himself to tell you, even if Shiro explicitly told him not to. That was all that was”. “What”. Lance was just confused and more confused. What did he need to know that only Shiro can tell? They… they weren’t thinking of kicking him of the team were they?

Before his thoughts could truly spiral Hunk put a strong hand on Lance’s shoulder, “it’s nothing bad. I promise. Talk to Shiro and everything is going to make sense, ok?”. Lance didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head, Hunk didn’t show any sign that he was going to leave though. “I mean now Lance. I know you, you’re just going to postpone this and then never do this. Go. Now”. Lance scampered out of the bed. “Alright, alright, I’m going, sheesh”.

Lance’s hand hovered over Shiro’s door. He was trying to collect the courage to finally knock when the door slid open, Keith greeting him. Lance’s mood instantly dropped and Keith could practically see the dark clouds taking shape around lance’s head. Without a word Lance turned around to leave but Keith caught his arm, “Lance, hold on!”. “Let go, Mullet, I-“, “Lance?”. Shiro’s head popped out of his room, eyes going wide when he saw the two other paladins. 

Keith let go of Lance’s wrist, which Lance cradled to his chest. Again, not because it was actually hurt, just because he wanted to make a point. He threw Keith a glare while he was at it. Keith rolled his eyes. “I was just leaving, you-“, he pointed at Shiro, “is going to spill everything. And you-“, he pointed at Lance, “are going to spill double”, then he stalked off.

Lance turned to Shiro with raised eyebrows, the taller man shrugged, suddenly very nervous. Shiro nodded towered his open door, “want to come in”. “Based on what Hunk and now Keith said it sounds like I have no other choice”. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I do need to tell you something important. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago”. Lance nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. “Alright, sure. I… have something I should tell you too”, and with that they both went inside Shiro’s room.

Shiro gestured for Lance to sit on the bed while he himself leaned against his plain desk. Shiro was unsure on where to start but before he had the opportunity to voice anything Lance took a deep breath and said, “So, Hunk mentioned that there’ve been a misunderstanding and that I should tell you what I think’s going on”.

Lance took a moment to look at Shiro. He still seemed nervous, most noticeably in the short nod he did to answer Lance’s statement. The Blue Paladin took it as a sign to continue. “So I… I’m in love with you”. Shiro’s head wiped up at that. He was about to say something when Lance interrupted, “Wait! Let me finish. You don’t have to worry. I won’t go between you and Keith. That’s why I kept my distance. Keith was angry when he figured out that I like you, that’s why we argued in the hallway”.

Shiro just stood dumfounded and stared at Lance. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He shook his head to clear his soup of thoughts. “Wait, hold on, you think I’m dating Keith? And that’s why you started ghosting me?”. Lance shrugged, “well yeah”. Shiro giggled, dragging his fingers through his white forelock. “Oh thank god, I thought I’ve done something, or said something, to make you hate me”. “Wha- why would I hate you!?”. 

Shiro was full out laughing at this point, even more so when he saw Lance’s pout. “What’s so funny?”. “All this time you thought I was dating Keith, while I was constantly bothering him for advice on how to approach you”. Lance looked at Shiro like ha had suddenly admitted to, well, asking Mullet for social advice. “Why, out of everyone, did you ask him for advice on how to talk with me? One, I’m pretty sure he hates me. Two, I talk to everyone, why even ask advice? Three, If you two aren’t dating then why were you holding hands all the time?”.

When Lance was done with his rant, three fingers raised for each point he made, he was taken aback by the fond expression given his way by Shiro. “Keith doesn’t hate you, he sees you as a close friend actually”. Lance had a hard time believing that. “Which is why he was so angry before. He was disappointed that you hurt me, he just didn’t know how to show that”. 

“Hurt you? I’m sorry if I did, but in what way did I hurt you?”. Shiro’s smile never wavered but it became a bit sadder for a moment. “Like I said, I thought I’ve done something to warrant you to ignore me. Keith didn’t agree. You and he have become much closer, and I was embarrassed about needing tips on how to interact with you so I opt for asking him. His tips was usually just attempts to drag me over to you though”.

Lance let everything Shiro said settle before he asked “so, you and Keith aren’t dating?”. Shiro chuckled. “No, we’re not. I love him, but he’s like my brother. I like someone else. Someone I like so much I was willing to ask my socially inept brother for advice”.

Remember the good old bluescreen? Not the one with a sad smiley they use now, the classic kind? Yeah, that was Lance’s mind right now. He pointed at Shiro. “You”, Shiro tilted his head, Lance pointed at himself, “like me?”. “A lot, yes, and as I understand it, you” Shiro took a few steps closer to Lance, “like me. I know were in the middle of a war in space but… I would love to take you out sometime. What do you say?”.

Lance leapt up from the bed. “Absolutely! I mean, yes, I would love to”. Shiro hesitantly reached for Lance’s hand. When Lance didn’t shy away Shiro intertwined their fingers. “Would it be to ok if I, emm, kissed you?”. Lance stood on his tiptoes to even out their height. “Yeah, it would be more then ok”. Shiro’s smile widened and he met Lance half way. The kiss was chaste but no less magical. Lance took Shiro’s other hand in his and silently thanked Keith and his stupid outburst for finally giving them both that final push.


End file.
